A New Year, A New Life
by wolflovers6
Summary: Alex and Kayla discover the horrifying truth about their family but have to live both a life as a werewolf and a human.
1. The truth

Alex's POV

"Kayla, we need to leave. I don't want to have to drag you home. And just because we didn't bring our phones." I complained. We were at this party for New Years, and well let's just say it's 2 in the morning and I want to get home. It's Saturday night and not to mention it's new years eve which is also Kayla's birthday.

"Okay! I give up, we'll go." Kayla sighed. Her reddish brownish hair falling into her face masking her golden brown eyes. I rolled my sapphire eyes in irritation while grabbing my wallet and coat. "What!" she exclaimed.

"You are impossible." I stressed, I grabbed her stuff and pushed it into her arms. She sighed and followed me out into the night.

The sky rumbled, threatening that the rain was coming. We started to walk faster, and then the sky broke out in bright lightning and loud thunder. The rain poured down and drenched us to the skin. Then, just for a moment, the moon broke through the clouds and a tall animal-like figure ran past and stopped in front of us. It's silver fur turning white in the moonlight. I finally figured out that animal was a wolf.

"What the heck is that?" Kayla whispered, and I just stood there, mesmerized. It seemed like it was beckoning us to go with him.

"Do you want us to follow you?" I asked, feeling completely insane for talking like the wolf was a person.

The silver wolf nodded his large head and walked away. We walked slowly at first, but then it started to walk faster and soon we were jogging at a fast pace. Then we were coming up to some woods, the wolf just strode in and expected us to follow him into the dark woods. We continued to jog while dodging roots, and trees. We were starting to get chilled from lack of warmth and wet clothes.

"Can we go back, I am so cold." Kayla whimpered, I widened my eyes, normally she never complains like this. What was making her act like this?

"Our best bet is to follow this thing and hopefully we will get warm." I said, not wanting to admit that we might be lost and having to spend the night in the cold Washington forest. Then the forest thinned out and we slowed into a giant clearing, where the wolf was stopping towards the middle of the clearing. I turned around in awe, not knowing how Kayla was feeling.

Kayla's POV

The first thing I noticed was the giant pond in the middle of the clearing. The wolf was standing in front of the pond, and we slowly approached it. Then this mysterious mist started to rise from the pond, and before I knew it Alex was out cold laying on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed at the wolf.

I turned to Alex and started poking her with a large stick I found on the ground.

"Alex… are you alive…" I started to question but then everything went black and I fell to the ground by Alex.

When I woke up in the morning Alex wasn't there. 'I wonder where she is.' I thought.

'I'm over here' I heard her voice in my mind and thought I was going crazy.

I looked around and by the pond I noticed a 6 foot tall black and gray wolf staring at me with it's crystal blue eyes.

I tried to stand up on two legs but immediately fell back down on to all four legs_. that's strange _I thought. _Ok I guess I'll just have to walk on all for legs like a dog. _Slowly I made my way over to the pond.

_I really need a drink,_ I thought. I bent over to get a drink when I saw that my refection in the water wasn't me at all, but a big white and blue wolf with piercing red eyes. I screamed but it came out as a howl.

'What's wrong with me?'

'We were somehow turned into wolves' I heard Alex's voice in my mind again.

I turned to the big black wolf and stared trying to figure out if it was Alex or not. 'yes it's me' she spoke in my mind. 'I can hear any of your thoughts that you want me to hear, any others thoughts will just remain unheard to me. It's sort of like talking mentally.'

'wow' was all I could say'

Then the silver wolf emerged from the woods 'your parents were once the leaders of our tribe, now that you two are of age it was time for you to return to your true form.'

'Wait…' I said 'Alex and I are sisters?'

'Yes' he spoke mentally 'the day after you, Kayla were born your parents went to fight in a battle. That night they were killed. You two are the heirs to your parents kingdom but we had to keep you safe so we decided it was best to turn you into humans and keep you safe until you were both 16 in human years isn't it true that your birthday was yesterday on new years day?'

'Yes' I replied 'one question though how did you turn us into humans?'

'Those necklaces that you have, the hearts as long as you wear them you can control your transformations, without them you will be stuck as a wolf. They were designed to let your choose your form once you turned 16.'

'Wow' Alex said 'I can't believe that this is really happening'

'Me either' I said

' That big castle over there belongs to you.' The silver wolf motioned his head towards the big stone castle

'Wow' Alex and I said together.

'This area that you are in now is home to the werewolves, it's magical borders keep us safe from vampires and any other mythical creature that may want to harm us.'

'So do we just stay here from now on?' Alex asked

'no it is best that you continue going to school and getting a good education, you should continue living with you parents and try to come here as often as you can.'

'We will' I promised.

I thought about myself in my human form and soon I was again a human. Alex did the same. I looked in the water one last time and saw that my hair was white with blue tips and my eyes were red. Alex looked pretty much the same except that her hair was black with gray tips and her eyes were now crystal blue.

"Well this isn't noticeable at all" I said sarcastically. It was kind of nice to be able to speak out loud again.

"We'll just say that we dyed our hair and got contacts." Alex suggested.

I simply nodded and we walked home so we could get some rest before we had to go to school tomorrow.


	2. Alex's bad day

This is just some story that me and my cuz are writing, you dont have to do anything if you dont want to.

* * *

Alex POV

I slipped on a new shirt and good pair of jeans, I ran to the mirror to make sure I was presentable for school today. My now black hair with gray tips was so straight that I thought that I did that. I looked closer; my bright blue eyes were hectic with the excitement of going to school since my and Kayla's transformation into giant wolves.

I threw on some black eyeliner and grabbed my backpack before running downstairs to the kitchen. My adoptive parents were on a winter break vacation so I was left home with my college brother: Kenny. Ugh, he was so annoying. He was waiting at the door for me so he could drop me off at school.

"Could you hurry up, I really have to get some stuff done today." He said, irritated.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, so he could see that I didn't care. I climbed into the passenger side of his car before he did the same in the drivers' side and took off.

"Like get up an extra half-hour, could save us all a lot of time." He muttered.

"What's so important at eight in the morning?" I asked, "Going to early happy hour and getting drunk with your girlfriend?" I said sarcastically. He snorted; he obviously didn't like my answer.

"No, but if you must know. I'm getting stuff for our date tonight, at home." He said. Looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I'll be at Kayla's house, just so I don't have to see anything." I cringed in mock horror, he laughed.

"Okay, but you'll have to be home at eleven tonight." He threatened, the car stopped at the school. I got out and turned towards him.

"Or what, are you going to ground me. Please, I already have that coming for me when Mom and Dad get home." I snorted.

"Yeah, that hair and eye job are going to get you into some deep trouble." Kenny chuckled.

I shook my head and slammed the door behind me; the car sped off as soon as I got into the building.

"Alex!" Kayla's voice sounded behind me, I turned to see her. Her white and blue hair pulled into a ponytail, her red eyes looking right through me. I shuddered. She would need some contacts to cover that up.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You are coming over today." She stated, I rolled my ice-blue eyes.

"Really, when did you figure that out? You know as long Kenny and his kissing toy are at my house I go and bum it over at yours." I muttered.

"Yeah, well. I actually didn't really know, I just wanted to clear it with my mom so you could after school." She laughed. Then the bell rang.

"Crap, I can't be late to Chemistry class, Mrs. Schmidt would be furious. I got to go, see you at lunch." I gave her a quick hug and ran off to my class.

"Just be careful with the necklace." She called.

"Yeah, Okay!" I touched the small blue heart in my shirt. I took off to the room with my stuff in hand. I stopped right outside my class. I looked at the Lab Board outside. I read it over once, twice. I saw something that I didn't want to see.

_All metal jewelry to be taken off once inside. We will be working with dangerous equipment._

I hid my necklace in my shirt before going inside; Mrs. Schmidt wasn't here, so it could give me time to think of an excuse. I slid down into my seat beside my lab partner: Danny Williams. The all-star ice-hockey player, nice guy, and not to mention cute kid that I was fortunate to be friends with in school, was sitting down already in his seat. His long black hair was in his eyes, but I already knew what color they were, a very close color to mine, only his were a bit darker.

"Hey Alex, how are you doing?" Danny asked cheerfully, I smiled. He always made my day, just not Kayla's. In fact I think she hated the kid. She always grimaced whenever he would sit next to me at Lunch.

"I'm good, how are you? How was your Christmas Break?" I fired off questions, hoping that he wouldnt talk.

"Eh, nothing really exciting. But i did get to go to California for part of the break. Coach took us there. But I'm fine as well." He stopped before continuing, "Did you cahnge your hair."

"Well, yeah if you think it's too much..." I stammered. He shook his head.

"No, I like it, it's something different. Maybe more people should try that, and not try to be someone you're not." He shook his head, causing his black hair to cover his Sky-blue eyes.

I laughed, but then i heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Mrs. Schmidt with her angry face on.

"Alexandra, I would appreciate it if you looked at the Lab Board once in a while. No metal jewelry in class today, you can put it back on when we clean up."

"Yes Mrs. Schmidt, I'll take it off." I murmured as i unclapsed the back and put it into my front jeans pocket. I stole a look at the clock, we had about thirteen minutes to work, I needed to fight this transformation as long as I can.

"Alex, are you okay? You look a little off." Danny asked, concerned. I nodded and grabbed a paper to put my name on. Danny took the magnet and turned it on between us to start the lab.

_Eleven Minutes left. _I thought, I could feel the itchy fur start to grow under my shirt and in my jeans, filling all of the loose parts. I held my breath, i really hoped no on would notice.

Danny put a piece of nickle to the magnet and recorded how long it there until it fell. _Nine Minutes. _I started to panic, it was coming along faster than i itnitialy thought. There was a dry ache in my mouth as my cainines elonginated about two inches.

I grabbed the iron ore and stuck it to the magnet. It stayed right where it was at, we actually had to turn it off for it to let go. _Six Minutes. _I felt the fur crawl up my neck and around my ears.

The magnet had to reboot and we sat there for three minutes just waiting for it to start back up again. During that time, i felt bones rearranging themselves in my legs and arms. The pain was unbearable, i wanted to cry.

Danny and I decided to stop for the day since everyone else was cleaning up. _One minute before the teacher will call out._ I was feeling the pain coming even faster and stronger.

The Bell Rang. _Brrriiiinggg!_

"Okay, you all did a nice job today. See you tomorrow." Mrs. Schmidt called out.

"If you don't feel well tomorrow, and you stay home. I'll finish it for you." Danny called on his way out of the door. I took the necklace out of the pocket and put it back on. The changes reversed themselves in a flash, and it was painless. I gathered my things and ran out of the door, tears were threatening to flow from my eyes. I want to be human; I just didnt want to deal with this anymore. I was only a wolf for 24 hours and I decided i wanted to quit.

I didn't care who my birth parents were, i didn't care if they were the tribe leaders. I didnt want to have to go throught this every time i changed, the pain was something i couldn't handle.

The late bell rang and it shook the negative thoughts from my mind and cleared it. No matter what my heritage was, i was stuck with it. And so was Kayla, who was my sister now and back then, she has to deal with this as well. I couldn't just bum out on her, she deserved better than that. I ran the rest of the way to English class, wondering how Kayla felt about this entire thing.


	3. Kayla's bad day

Kayla's POV

My bad day started when my alarm went off at 5:30am.

_Great. _ I thought.

I didn't really want to face my "parents" again. When I came yesterday they were so angry at me.

FLASHBACK

I opened the door quietly and stepped in. it was 12:00 in the afternoon. I let out a relived breath. _Thank god nobody heard me. _I thought. But then I looked up and saw my parents sitting at the kitchen table with angry faces on.

"where have you been?" my dad boomed

"I-" I started to say but I was cut off by my mom screaming at me.

"and what the HECK have you done to your hair and eyes?"

"and what about your little sister? You and Sammy were supposed to spend the day together yesterday."

Oh crap! I had totally forgotten about my little 8 year old sister.

"look, I'm sorry."

"fine but you grounded for a month" my dad said

"but Alex can still come over tomorrow night right?"

"fine but only if you two promise to babysit sammy"

"Fine" I agreed

END OF FLASHBACK

I quickly threw on some makeup and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. When I ran downstairs nobody was there. I looked around and found a note lying on the table.

_Kayla,_

_Your father and I are going out of town tonight and won't be back until Wednesday. Remember to pick Sammy up from her friends house at 5:00._

_Love you, Mom._

I put the note down and walked outside.

"Alex!" I yelled

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You are coming over today." I stated, She rolled her ice-blue eyes.

"Really, when did you figure that out? You know as long Kenny and his kissing toy are at my house I go and bum it over at yours." she muttered.

"Yeah, well. I actually didn't really know, I just wanted to clear it with my mom so you could after school." I laughed. Then the bell rang.

"Crap, I can't be late to Chemistry class, Mrs. Schmidt would be furious. I got to go, see you at lunch." She gave me a quick hug and headed off to her class.

"Just be careful with the necklace." I called.

"Yeah, Okay!" Was all she said before she disappeared down the hall.

I walked down the hall to my class… I didn't really care if I was late or not, all my teachers hated me any way.

_Probably because I never do my homework. _I thought.

Then I remembered that we were swimming in gym today.

_Crap, Mr. Morley will definitely make me take my necklace off for that._

Most of the day went pretty fast, which only happens when I least want it to.

I was walking back to my locker when somebody ran into me, and all my books fell to the floor. I bent over to pick them up, but when I looked up I saw that it was no other than Danny Williams who had bumped me.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you with that." He picked up my books and handed them to me. "Kayla? Is that you? You look so different."

"ya so." I hated him so much I just couldn't explain it. I turned to walk away but Danny stopped me.

"Did I do something that made you hate me so much?" he asked kindly… which made me sick.

"Yes… you were born. I don't know why Alex would ever want to be friends with you. Oh and by the way, hockey is by far theworst sport ever invented. I mean ballet is better than hockey, and that's saying something coming from me." Danny just stood there staring at me like I was some sort of nut-case.

I turned around and walked as quickly as I could down to phys. Ed.

After I changed into my bathing suit I walked out of the locker rooms into where the pool was. And of course the first that Mr. Morley said to me was "Kayla take that necklace of."

I did as I was told but then this pain went through my body and I thought I might faint.

"Kayla you ok? You don't look so good maybe you should go see the school nurse."

I didn't even argue I quickly changed and ran out into the hall. As soon as I put my necklace back on I immediately felt better. I thought about going back into the pool area, but then I figured that the same thing would most likely happen again.

A few minutes later the bell rang and I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. Alex was at my side in a few minutes. All she said was "we need to talk" and I immediately knew what she wanted to talk about.


	4. A shocking revelation

I saw Kayla outside her Gym Class, so I ran to her side. "We need to talk." Was all I said, Kayla nodded and we walked over to her house.

"Sammy won't be home until 6, so what do we need to talk about?"

"You know what. But, I just don't want to do this, I want to go to school." I said unhappily, slumping down into her couch. Kayla sat down next to me.

"We can still go to school, we just need to be more careful." Kayla said.

"Really, what about the off chance that I have swimming one day and something in Chemistry class the next? What if I get my necklace taken away until the end of class? I'm sure that the changes will come even faster the longer we are like this." I ranted until I couldn't talk anymore. I took the blue heart in my hand. I didn't realize that I was tensing up until Kayla rubbed my arm in encouragement.

"Everything will get better, I'm sure of it." Kayla stopped before continuing, "I wouldn't mind just staying a wolf though."

My eyes widened in surprise, "What?" I exclaimed. Kayla shrugged.

"My 'parents' hate me, my teachers hate me, and I hate people at school; especially Danny." Her eyes narrowed. I sighed.

"Why do you hate him so much? He never did anything to you since I knew you." I asked.

"Well, um, I used to like him in eighth grade, but he asked out another girl while I was going to tell him how I felt about him." Kayla admitted hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me about that when it happened?"

She looked at me with those bright scarlet eyes, "Because I didn't know how you would feel about it."

"Well, he obviously didn't know that you would be going to talk to him about that, but you shouldn't have been there while that happened." I murmured.

"Are you defending him?" Kayla sounded offended.

"I don't know, I still like him a lot, and he didn't do that directly in front of you. So he doesn't know he did anything wrong." I looked away from her burning gaze.

"Oh, so it still makes it okay that he hurt your best friend, or sister now?" She asked severely.

I snapped back into attention while looking back at her. Fire and Ice in the rage of battle. "No!" I shouted, but then I added quietly, "It's not."

Kayla looked away from my gaze then, her attention on the clock. I looked, it said _5:54_. We got back at fiveish because we walked slowly without talking back to her house.

"Uh, don't we have to pick up your sister at her friends house at six?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Crap! Her friend's house is about fifteen minutes away walking." Her voice gave way to

her irritation.

"Is her house right on the woods?" I asked quietly while looking at her in the eye.

"Um, yeah, why?" She said, having no clue on what I implied. Then her eyes widened.

"Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but where would we change back?" Kayla asked.

"God, don't you know how to use common sense? In the woods, duh!" I exclaimed. I half-smiled at her logic.

I shook my head and grabbed Kayla's wrist before running out the door and across the street and into the woods.

"Now, how do we change, do we just take off the necklace and wait it out or do we just think of our wolf forms?" Kayla asked.

"How should I know, why don't we try just thinking of our wolf forms first?" I suggested.  
"That could work." Kayla's face scrunched up in concentration, but then in a blink of an eye, she was in her giant wolf form. Her fur was glowing with the weak sunlight that shined through the trees. Was it just me or was she taking the extra mile to make herself look good.

I snorted, she was so conceited sometimes. I concentrated and soon I was in my new furry form as well.

_'Now, where is her house?' _I asked her mentally. God, this will be so annoying, her reading my thoughts.

_'I heard that.' _I could hear a smile in her voice.

_'Whatever, let's just go and get Sammy.' _I muttered, Kayla took off. I struggled to keep up at first, but then it was like, natural to run like this. I pushed myself to run even faster. I was the oldest, so i would think I would be more powerful.

_'You would think.'_

I growled, and made myself run even faster in the direction we were going, but then Kayla stopped suddenly.

'_You had a head start. I didn't' _I reminded her. Her laugh echoed in my head. She changed back and I followed. "What sucks is that we can't run the way back."

"Yeah, but the good part is that we got here in plenty of time." Kayla was looking at her phone. From here I could see that it said _6:00_. I sighed in relief and walked towards where Sammy was.

"Where exactly does her friend live?" I asked. Kayla walked ahead of me and across the street to a modest looking house. She ran up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" A woman with brown hair and brown eyes answered the door.

'Um, yeah. We are here to pick up Sammy." Kayla stuttered. The woman nodded and walked back inside.

She came back with a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. You could tell that Sammy couldn't live here if she wanted, the difference was startling.

"Okay Sammy, now you come back sometime. Be good." She told Sammy, before she went back inside she stole another curious look at Kayla and I before going back inside.

"Did you guys do something to your hair and eyes?" Sammy asked, curious. I sighed, we can't risk talking about anything while Sammy could hear us.

"Yeah, we just got hair dye and contacts." Kayla rushed out.

"Oh, well it looks cool." She shrugged her small shoulders and walked on down the street. I sighed, Kayla and I can't say anything around her."

"Kayla, we can't talk about anything while there are little ears around." I hissed to my side. Kayla looked at me with wide eyes.

"No duh, do you think I'm crazy?" She hissed back. Then Sammy stopped and turned to give us a big smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Sammy said. I heard Kayla growl faintly by me.

"Nothing-"

"None of your business!" Kayla shouted.

"You didn't need to be mean." Sammy whispered. I sighed and walked to Sammy's side.

"You just can't eavesdrop on people if they are talking about something." I said quietly. I saw Sammy look like she is about to cry.

"Kayla didn't need to be mean though." She repeated.

"Oh, Shut up. Alex, look she's faking it." Kayla said angrily. I looked into Sammy's wide blue eyes and saw a glimmer of mischievous there. I huffed and walked back to Kayla.

Sammy just kept walking until we were at their house. She walked in and we followed. But we just decided to sit there on the couch.

Kayla just sat there thinking. I poked her; nothing. "Kayla, what's the matter?" I didn't hear a reply, so I just left the question hanging.

"I'm debating on leaving to go and live with the tribe after mom and dad get back." She said at last.

I just sat there staring at her, she wouldn't do that. Right?

"But why?"

"Everyone hates me, why else?"

"I don't hate you." I looked at her with my nearly glowing ice-blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I meant everyone else." Kayla reiterated. Her eyes seemed darker with sorrow and they seemed to go on forever.

Kayla got up and walked to her door to her room. "I need to think. I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." And with that she disappeared into her room without another word.

I got up and walked out the house. I didn't know what to expect, I just hoped that it wouldn't be the worst decision that she made in her life. I just continued on home thinking on what it would be.

* * *

"Hey Alex, what are you doing home?" Kenny said as he walked into the living room. I just passed him and walked to the stairs.

"Oh, I needed to do homework, and you know how Kayla is." I smiled. He laughed and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, mom and dad will be home tomorrow." He said.

I nodded and walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and started my homework, but then the phone rang.

* * *

Cliffy!


	5. Kayla's decision

Kayla's POV

After Alex left I stayed up all night trying to make a decision whether or not to stay a wolf.

_Ok… what are some of the benefits of staying a human?_ I asked myself.

_Well… um… uh… OH COME ON KAYLA THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! _I thought hard for a long time, but I just couldn't think of anything.

_Ok moving on._ I thought. _What are some of the benefits of staying as a wolf?_

_I'm one of the leaders of the tribe so nobody really hates me._

_I get to be free._

_Oh… and I get to live in a huge castle._

_No more homework!_

_No mean teachers or snobby cheerleaders._

I could probably go on forever! Finally I made my decision.

The next morning when I woke up, quickly got dressed, straightened my hair, and threw on some make up.

I ran downstairs, and out the door.

When I was outside I saw Alex waiting for me.

"Did you make a decision?" She asked curiously.

I nodded. "I've decided that I want to live the rest of my as a- a…" For some reason I just couldn't get the words out. "a wolf" I finally managed to whisper.

Alex just stared at me. "Are you serious?" She finally asked

I nodded "My life as a human sucks, I hope to find a better one as a wolf."

"Well If it makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you." She said sadly "But, when are you planning on leaving?"

"Tonight…" I said

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I'm leaving. My life hasn't been all that great so far, so I hope to make it better. And unfortunately I can't do that here. Someday I'll explain everything to you, but now's just not the time._

_I love you,_

_Kayla_

I set the note down on the kitchen table and left. Sammy was sleeping over at her friend's house and my parents were supposed to pick her up when they got home tomorrow morning.

I said good bye to Alex after school. Just the thought of .leaving everything behind made my eyes all teary.

_Oh, suck it up Kayla! _I thought. _It's for the best._

I then closed my eyes and transformed into a wolf, then I darted for the clearing.

Once I was in the wolf clearing I walked up to the castle, transformed back into human form, and walked inside. I walked down a few halls until I found a door with my name carved into it. Slowly I opened the door and walked in. Inside was a huge king size bed. I walked in and sat on the bed, immediately I began to sob.

_What have I done? Well I can never go back now._ I thought.


	6. The thin line

I just stood there, still as a statue, after Kayla said goodbye and ran off. I could feel the tears threatening to flow from my eyes, but it didn't matter.

_Yes it does, and you know it. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" Danny's voice called from behind me. Should I tell him about Kayla and I?

I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and I looked back to see Danny's concerned face. I smiled, but I think it came out as a grimace.

"Kayla...left" I struggled to say. I felt Danny freeze up and he spun me so I would face him.

"What do you mean?" He asked sternly. I looked away, because I said too much already.

I managed up enough courage to look him in the eye, "She left because she felt everyone hated her." I think I went into shock and couldn't say anymore, but this has never happened before.

_Kayla encouraged me whenever I needed it. She stood by my side and never left. Why after she has the choice to leave, she does? I also gave her encouragement, I also stood by her side and never left. I also have the choice to leave. What should I do? _These thoughts ran through my head, I was searching for an answer. But I never did.

"Alex, do I need to take you to the hospital?" I could hear Danny's voice faintly.

I weakly shook my head, and attempted to walk in the direction of home, but when I got about ten feet of him, I collapsed.

* * *

"Alex, Alex. Look at me!" I heard one voice above the other murmurings that were going on around me.

I groaned; what was happening? I managed to open my eyes and look at the people above me. I saw Danny looking half crazy with worry, and my parents were there too. And Kenny?

"What happened?" I choked out, my voice sounded horrible. I was still on the concrete and there were EMS trucks everywhere.

"You fainted, and I called your parents and 911. You were out cold for about thirty minutes." Danny said, he smiled a little.

"Now how did this happen?" A masculine voice said behind me. I sat up and saw a Police Officer with a big moustache.

"Alex fainted because of her friend, Kayla, leaving." Danny spoke up.

"She is my best friend, she is my sister." I murmured. Then I grabbed hold of Danny's hand and he helped me up.

"Alex, we can go home now. The police will find her, and you know it." Mom said to me.

_No, they won't. They don't know the most important thing that happened. We aren't human anymore, heck we were never human._

"Thank you for staying by me Danny." I murmured. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. But when I pulled away, he grabbed me softly and kissed me with as much compassion as he could give.

"You're welcome." He murmured back, He let me go and I smiled. I walked to the car and got inside.

The car ride home was full of questions, about my hair and if I was keeping anything from them. I answered the first question without any problems, but the second one was harder. I was keeping a lot of things from them, the fact that I was a wolf and that Kayla is my biological sister.

But when Kayla was thinking about leaving last night, I was considering my options. If she decided to leave, would I go? I was inseparable from her the day we first met. I have never been away longer from her than a week. And it would hurt after a while. I would have to leave anyway, the more I use my wolf form, the more I become immortal. I already felt different. But there was one thing I didn't want to leave behind: Danny.

I smiled when I thought of his name, When he kissed me I knew that he loved me. I already knew I loved him, even though I wouldn't reveal it to Kayla.

I didn't feel I had a choice when it was first revealed to me that I was a wolf and not human, but the longer I thought about it. The more it was shown to me that I _do_ have a choice. I had the choice to forget about my heritage and Kayla, or join it. I wanted to not forget, but to remember if I decided to stop becoming a wolf and stay in my human form. But there was a problem, no matter what I would choose, there was something that I would miss out on.

The car stopped, and I got out. After the door was unlocked, I went inside and into my room. I took out a piece of paper and a pen. I split the paper into two with a line and at the top of each column, I wrote: _Things I would miss if I stayed Human. _And on the other side: _Things I would miss if I stayed a wolf._

There was that thin line in the middle, and it bugged me. One simple decision could be the end of one thing and the beginning of another. And all it was was a thin line between one world and another. I was the thin line. I was both things, a human in mind and a wolf in body.

Under the first column I wrote: _Kayla, ability to become a wolf, Learning about my heritage._

Under the second column I wrote: _Danny._

I had more under the first column than the second, but the second seemed as important as the first. I decided I needed Kayla's help on this. But I would come back. I am going to stay the thin line as long as I felt I needed to. I will stay the bridge between my and the human world.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm going to find Kayla, I will tell you everything as soon as I can. But this is really important to me. I need help on a choice that Kayla can only help with. I am so sorry for leaving you like this but, I will come back. And you can ground me as much as you want._

_-Alex_

I put the note on my made up bed and opened the window, I climbed out and closed it. I stood there, I was glad that it wa nightime. So no one would see me. I ran into the woods, and as I ran I focused on my wolf form. The air shimmered around me as I continued to run only on four legs this time. I let my legs carry me to the clearing. When I was convinced that she wasn't here in the clearing I ran up to the castle doors. A chocolate brown wolf stopped me from going in.

_'What?' _I said.

_'Only the tribe leaders are to go in.' _He stated. I snorted, did he not know who he was talking to?

_'No, I don't.'_

_'Well, I am Alex. Kayla's sister.'_ I said calmly, his eyes widened, I laughed.

_'I am so sorry Alex, I will do better next time.' _He stammered. I walked past him and stopped.

_'What is your name?' _I asked.

_'Stephen.'_

_'Nice to meet you Stephen.' _I said as I walked in.

I focused on my human form and the castle seemed bigger. Well my human form is only a foot and a half taller than I am. I walked the halls, until I saw a door with Kayla's name engraved into it. I put my ear to the door and I heard sobbing. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kayla called from inside. I opened the door and walked in. "Alex!" She jumped off the bed in excitement and ran to give me a big hug. After she stopped crushing me and let go she took me to her giant bed and I sat down. "What are you doing here?"

I sat there, looking at Kayla, I knew what I had to do. But I wasn't entirly sure yet. "I need your help with something."


	7. Alex askes Kayla to make a decision

Kayla's POV

"Sure anything." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"I don't know whether to stay human or a wolf."

"Hmmm…" I said "Well I'm guessing that the only reason you want to stay human is because there is another _human_ involved."I was pretty sure that, that human was Danny.

She nodded "But, other than that I would love to stay as a wolf."

I thought for a while. As much as I hated Danny Alex really liked him, so maybe we could find away to bring him here. Finally an idea hit me. "I have an idea; I think I might know somebody who can figure out if there is a way to find immortality for that human. Here follow me."

I got up and Alex followed me out of the castle. I walked around until I found the big tan wolf that I was looking for. We both transformed into our wolf forms so that we could speak with the wolf.

'This is Charlie' I told Alex 'he was- is the one who writes down all the rules, laws, whatever it is that needs to be written down.'

'Charlie this is my sister Alex'

'Pleased to meet you Alex' Charlie said

'You too' Alex said

'Ok, Charlie there is this human that Alex really likes and we were wondering if there was away to bring him here?'

Charlie thought for a while. 'As far as I know, if you two both agree to let him inside our borders then he or she should be able to enter without a problem. To make him immortal you can take him up to the old knowing potion maker and get a potion to make them age as a wolf.'

'Thank you' I said

We transformed back into humans and walked away.

"Well I give you permission, go ahead and find Danny, tell him the truth and ask of him his decision."

Alex seemed a little shocked at first. "How did you know that it was Danny? Is it that obvious?"

I laughed and nodded, and I could swear that Alex even blushed a little.


	8. The reveal and the bad news

I stood there, I'm sure that I was red from head to toe. Kayla knew who I liked, well it was more than 'like'. I sighed and sat down on a log.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Kayla asked, worried.

I shook my head and turned to look at her, her red eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, I didn't tell you what happened after you left me at school." I started.

Kayla's eyes narrowed, and she sat down next to me. "What happened?"

"Well, I fainted out of shock. But Danny was with me the whole time. I was unconscious for a whole half hour, and Danny stayed to make sure I was okay." I replied, a strand of jet-black hair fell in front of my eyes. I pushed it out of the way and looked up into the sky. I was surprised, there was a clear sky in the pacific northwest.

"Alex!"

I turned back to Kayla, "hmmm?"

"Anything else?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, sorry. Well after I woke up, and I had to leave. Danny kissed me." I admitted, not really wanting to. I was more afraid of her reaction than anything.

But Kayla surprised me by looking interested. "Well, was it good?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, very good." But then I thought of something, "Do you like anyone here?"

She shook her head, "Well, I never really met that many wolves yet." She shrugged.

"Well, yeah." I agreed. I then got up.

"Where are you going?" Kayla asked severely.

I laughed and took her hand and got her back up.

"I need to get back, but I'll come back." I assured her.

"Well, at least let me take you to the edge of the woods." Kayla said.

I had a hunch that Kayla didn't want to leave me just yet.

"Okay, sure." I smiled.

We transformed into our wolf forms and took off towards my house.

'I still think that this is awesome.' I said happily.

'Yeah, but still freaky.' Kayla answered me.

I laughed, and kept running. But as we exited the boundaries of the territory, I smelled something odd.

'Kayla?'

'Yeah, what's up?"

'Do you smell that?' My eyes narrowed, and i tried to pinpoint the scent. But it was everywhere.

'Yeah, I do. What is it?"

'I don't know, maybe something will come up later.' I stopped right inside the woods behind the house.

'I'll get a patrol together, you just concentrate on Danny and whatever.' She shrugged.

I transformed back and gave Kayla a hug before she ran into the depths of the woods...

"Alex!" Mom's voice called.

_Crap!_ I forgot about just leaving. I did tell them that I would be back. I walked up the back steps and into the house.

"Okay, before you get all worked up-" I started, but my mom suffocating me in a hug cut me off.

Mom sighed before letting go.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked warily.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you came back. Did you find Kayla."

I let myself seem defeated and sad. "No." I lied. I stole a glance at the clock, it said _3:34_. And I was still going to school, no matter what. So, I went to bed.

"See you in the morning." Mom called quietly.

* * *

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

I felt around for the snooze button, but I finally gave up when the incessant beeping wouldn't stop. I sat up in bed, hoping that the past five days were a dream. I just wanted to go to school and not worry about anything.

I got up and put on a new outfit, a blue shirt and a white cardigan, along with skinny jeans. I put on some blue eyeliner and straightened my hair before running downstairs.

"Morning." I yawned, my dad was making coffee and getting ready for work.

"Good morning." He took his thermos of coffee and his briefcase and walked out the door.

I looked after him, he was acting odd. I shrugged and grabbed a pop-tart. Then the bell rang.

I opened the door, and Danny was standing there.

"Hey, Alex." He smiled. I let him come in and we walked to the living room.

"What are you doing here this early?" I asked, not really caring because he was sitting in my living room.

"Kayla came to my house an hour ago, saying that you wanted to talk to me. And someplace where no one could hear us." He said

I froze, Kayla went and looked for Danny. Just so I could tell him what I was?

"Um, okay. But you need to come with me." I took his hand and ran out the door and into the woods.

"What's up?"

"Okay, first, what I am about to tell you is true. And I am not crazy, and you are not crazy." I assured him

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I-I am not..." I struggled to get the word out, "..human."

He looked taken aback. "You aren't _human_!" He exclaimed.

I covered his mouth with my hand and shook my head. He nodded and I let go.

"No, we aren't. Didn't you notice how much we changed over winter break?" I whispered.

"So the hair and the eyes weren't caused by contacts and hair dye?" He whispered back.

"No, the eye and hair color you see now is a result when we finally were able to change into our true forms."

"What exactly are you?" He said.

I looked at him, he was expressionless. I knew if I told him, he wouldn't like me anymore. I would only be the freak that was in his life.

But, I needed to get this over with. I concentrated on my wolf self, and when I heard a sharp intake of breath i opened my eyes.

"You are a giant wolf!" He looked at me with awe.

I nodded, 'I was born this way.' I thought.

He smiled, "You can still talk to me?"

I cocked my head in curiosity, 'I guess I can.' I turned back to human. I waited for his responce.

I was completely surprised when he enveloped me in a hug and whispered into my ear. "I always knew you were special."

Then, we kissed. I was so happy that he accepted me for who I was.

"I have a question to ask you." I murmured.

"What is it?"

"Will you come and live with us, where we can be together for a long time?"

He stood there deliberating. "Yes."

I smiled while looking into his dark sky blue eyes.

"You will?"

"Of course, Alex, I have loved you for three years. I just didn't know how you felt back. I don't want to lose you." He murmured, while looking deep into my clear ice-blue eyes.

I looked away.

"If you are going to come with us, then you need to tell your parents."

"No, my parent's won't care. They're drunks. I don't even think they love me." He was quiet after that.

"Well, let me introduce you to your new home." I broke away from his embrace and stepped back ten feet. I became my wolf form and lied down so Danny could climb up onto my shoulders.

'Well, get on.' I instructed him. He did as I said and got on.

"What now?" He asked.

I smiled inside my mind, 'Hold on.' I said. I felt pressure from where Danny held onto clumps of fur. I growled slightly and lept into the depths of the woods.

"Is the speed great?" Danny half asked himself.

'Better than you can imagine, the freedom that we possess. It is the best thing.' I let my laugh echo.

"The strength?"

'I never really tested that, I have only been like this for five days.' I admitted.

He was quiet after that, probably from the amazement of this whole thing. I continued to run, I knew when we entered the territory. Just because more wolf scents entered my nose.

'Alex.' A voice entered my head. I stopped and turned to see the silver wolf that Kayla and I met the first day. His name was Cole.

'Yes Cole, what is it?' I asked.

'We have an army coming.' He stated.

I was confused. 'An army of what?'

'An army of vampires.' (A/N: We need to have some excitement in this story, and a battle has to be it.)

'Vampires exist as well?'

'Yes, and when a lone one ran through the outskirts of the territory. It was scouting the area to take for their feeding grounds.' He continued.

'Um, do you know how long until they come.' I was talking with more authority.

'One month from now.'

'hmmm.'

'What is your decision Alex?' Cole asked.

'Get everyone ready, training, armor. Anything like that.' I ordered.

Cole nodded and bounded away.

"There is going to be a war?" Danny asked.

I nodded and ran up to the castle steps. I let Danny get down and I transformed back to human.

"The good news is that only wolves and whoever else that the leaders permit, can get inside the boundaries." I assured him. We walked into the castle, I walked ahead until we stopped at a door. I walked in and saw a room that was newly refurbished and new furniture dotted the area.

"Is this my room?" Danny asked.

I nodded, and he gave me a hug.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"Your welcome, but stay here. I need to talk to my sister and others from their patrol." I broke away from his embrace and ran out the room. I ran out of the building and transformed into a wolf along the way.

'Kayla, what did you find?' I saw Kayla's white fur glowing from even here.

She turned and I saw worry in her bright scarlet eyes.

'We are in trouble.' She said to me.

* * *

A/N: Yes this chapter was awesome. But what will happen next. Btw, the vampire they fight dont sparkle in the sunlight, and they don't die in the sunlight either. I hope you guys will like the rest of the chapter.


	9. Kayla runs away again

Kayla's POV

I was pinning a sixteen year old boy to the ground when Alex came outside the border in her wolf form.

'Kayla get off of him!'

'Why should I? He's a vampire after all.'

'…'

'Alex you should go… I can handle this'

She looked like she wanted to argue with me, but instead she left without a word.

I transformed back into a human and turned my attention back to the vampire. I took one hand off of him and reached for my pocket knife. I held it above his head ready to strike. "Ok talk! What are the vampires planning?"

Surprisingly he answered my question without putting up an argue. "They thought that the werewolves were all killed off, but then they found out about your tribe. They plan on sending a massive invasion of vampires to kill of the rest of the werewolves." He paused for a second "I was just leaving because I thought it was a stupid idea."

"So you're good?" I didn't want to believe him for a second "How long have you been a vampire?"

"About 6-7 days… why?"

"Because if you're that new than you can't possibly hat werewolves."

"I don't… but if you don't mind me asking; what are you planning on doing to me?"

"Well I'm not letting you go back to the vampires," What was I going to do with him? "Stay here, I'll see if I can get you inside the werewolf border."

I got off of him and turned around "Before I go, can I ask of you your name?"

"Christian…" He brushed some of the leaves out of his brown hair and smiled at me.

I nodded and went to go find Alex.

Once I found here I tapped on her shoulder "Alex! I want to bring him into the clearing."

"Really… who?"

"The vampire…"

"No! absolutely not!"

"But he's good!"

"Kayla I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"FINE THEN!" I stormed off. I went into my room and opened my closet. I needed to get out of these clothes. I looked in the closet and all I saw was dresses. _Great! I hate dresses, well it will have to do for now._ I reached in and pulled out a sleeve-less light blue dress that matched the tips of my hair. I put it on and left they castle.

When I was outside I went to the stables and got on a solid whit horse and rode out to where Christian was. (A/N don't ask me why werewolves need horses, cause I don't really know.)

"Get on." I told Christian

I held out my hand and pulled him onto the horse behind me. "Oh, I never got to tell you I'm Kayla, and sorry for trying to kill you earlier." I couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kayla… and I totally understand why you tried to kill me." We both started laughing "So where are we going?" he asked

I shrugged "I don't really know, but I do know this I never want to see my sister Alex again."

"Whys that"

"Because I let her bring a human into the wolf clearing, but she won't let me bring you in."

"Well I am a vampire"

"But still, another thing is; I want to get as far away from here for when this war happens."

He didn't say anything else after that. We just kept riding for almost two hole days with only getting off the horse for a few minutes at a time. I was sure of this now; I would _never _turn back.


	10. Dang it, Kayla!

I would like to thank all of the people who took the time to read and review this story. It means a lot to us, as the writers. Continue reading please. And thank you. *Leaves Stage Dramatically*

* * *

I watched Kayla storm off to the castle, I sighed. I didn't mean to make her mad, but he _is_ a Vampire.

I turned back to Cole, who was in his human form. Along with five others. Stephen and Charlie were also there.

"Now, how many wolves are here in the Tribe?" I asked.

"In all there are fifty, but only forty can fight." Cole reported, his shaggy silver hair obstructing his eyes.

"Vampires are not that difficult to kill, but when in large numbers they are very difficult to overcome." Charlie continued.

"I see, now we need all forty of those who are going to fight to be put through serious training exercises." I ordered.

"Yes Alex." The five wolves replied. They took off, becoming their wolf selves in the process.

"Miss Alex." A feminine voice said behind me.

I turned to see a woman with black hair and white streaks. "Yes, and you are..." I let the question drag out.

"Sharon, head of equestrian care." She replied while dipping her head.

It took me a minute to realize that equestrians were horses. "Yes, what's up?"

"One of our horses are missing, has anybody taken one out a pure white stallion? Anyone that you know about?" She looked at me with wide brown eyes.

I shook my head. "Did you try to find out who it was by the scent?"

"I didn't think of that, but I'll report to you at once I find out." She became a wolf with black and white fur, and ran to the stables.

I didn't realize that I left Danny alone for about an hour and a half, but I ran to the castle and went to Danny's room.

"Knock, knock." I laughed.

"Hey, come in. I have something to talk to you about."

I walked in and closed the door behind me, but I wondered how I could have been blessed with a guy like Danny. "What is it?"

"You know how I am in a grade above you."

"Well yeah, no need to mention that I am in an above grade Chemistry class." I frowned, he shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He waved his hands around in an attempt of apology.

"I know, I was just messing with you." I laughed.

He frowned, but then he softened into a more relaxed state. "Well, I was wondering if you would go to Prom with me?"

I stood there, deliberating. Should I go to a dance that I didn't even go to the school? "Yeah, when is it though." I was grave, it would suck if it was on the day of the war.

"Um, about two months from now. It is only January." He smiled. He came and took me into a hug and twirled me around. And he looked at me with those baby blue eyes.

"Daniel Williams, are you trying to bribe me?" I chided him.

He shook his head. "No." He said innocently.

I whispered with affection into his ear. "Yes, I will go with you." But only if we live next month. I added silently.

Danny put me down and threw his hands up in the air in victory. "Yes! Alex said Yes!" He shouted excitedly. But then there was a quiet knock at the door.

I chuckled and opened the door, only to see a tired out Sharon. My smile quickly vanished.

"Who is it?" I asked, I really hoped it was someone who knew how to defend themselves against Vampires. But I couldn't help but feel the dread that was prickling at my stomach.

"Kayla, and I followed the scent out. And she stopped right outside the territory, but a Vampire seemed to have joined her. But it continued into the forest." She gasped.

My eyes narrowed, she ran away with a Vampire. The kind that will be attempting to destroy us in a matter of a month. "How old is the scent?" I asked unemotionally.

"About forty-five minutes." Sharon said as she calmed down.

I didn't realize that I've been shaking until Danny enveloped me into a hug. "It's okay. Calm down."

I shook him away. "Danny, I'll be back. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you when you just got here. But I need to kick someone's butt." I looked at him, pleading.

He half-smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll be fine." But a look of determination entered his face. "But, what you need to worry about is finding Kayla."

I nodded furiously, I turned back to Sharon. "Cole was in charge when we weren't right?"

"Yes, he was."

"Well, until I go and drag Kayla's butt back, he is in charge again. That means making training groups and all of that." I ordered. Sharon smiled.

"You act just like your father sometimes, it gives me great memories." She spoke like she was in a far away place.

I blushed, "I wish I knew him, he sounds like a great man."

"You do know him, he watches over you, him and your mother. They even watch over Kayla. She reminds me of her mother."

The reminder of Kayla sent shots of heat through me. I shivered. I turned back to Danny, "You can help, just ask Cole what he wants you to do."

"Of course." He hugged me for what seemed like the last time. My heart started to ache. He kissed me softly. I turned and ran out the door with Sharon. I became my wolf self for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

It didn't take me long to find Cole, he was directing a training session.

'Cole, I need to speak with you.' I called to him. He looked over his shoulder and bounded over to meet me.

'Alex.' He dipped his head in unwavering loyalty.

I just got to why I was here. 'Cole you need to lead while I go and look for Kayla.'

'Well.' He looked uncertain, 'Okay, I will. But you need to come back as soon as possible.'

I nodded, and bounded off into the woods. I followed the scent trail until it came to where she met up with the Vampire. I snarled, why would she do this, to me. The whole tribe?

As I followed the scent trail, it got stronger. I kept running until it was dark. The waining moon shone through the clouds, I stopped; I was out of breath.

I felt hot tears leak from my eyes and into my fur. I lifted my head to the sky and howled a long mournful howl.

_What if I can't find her?_


	11. The Truth About Margret

_This story is finally starting to get good! Please comment on what you think of the story, my cousin and I are eager to know._

I had to have been about two days since Christian and I left. I pulled the horse to a stop and we both got off.

"We should probably go hunting, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."He said

As soon as I transformed into a wolf I felt another wolf's presence about 40 miles away. I transformed back into a human.

"Hunting's going to have to wait." I said

"Why?"

"We're being followed."

"Really? By who?"

"By my sister… Alex." Why couldn't she just except the fact that I wanted to be with Christian? "She's tracking our scents, follow me I have a plan."

He nodded

"Misty… just stay here."

"Misty?"

"Yah… the horse."

"You named the horse Misty?"

"Yup… it seemed like a good name for her."

We ran as fast as we could out of the woods. Soon we were at a mall.

"Why are we here?" Christian asked

"you'll see."

When I entered the mall I was surprised to find that nobody thought anything of the long blue dress that I was wearing. I ran around for a while, until I found what I was looking for; a perfume cart. I picked up several different perfume samples and began to spray them all over myself. Soon I was coughing like crazy and Christian was laughing at me.

"Oh yah." I said

I picked up some clone samples and dumped some on him.

"We can go now." I said

We left the mall. Once we were outside Christian asked me "What was the purpose of coming here?"

"The perfume should disguise our scents so Alex can't track us anymore."

We walked back to where Misty was and rode away. Soon we came across a clearing with a castle. It looked just like the wolf clearing that I used to live in.

"Why don't we stay here?" I suggested

"Sounds good to me."

We got off of Misty and entered the clearing. _Wait a second… this was a wolf clearing. So that means that I can create a border of my own!_

I concentrated really hard on who would be allowed to enter the clearing. _Just me and Christian._ I thought. Then there was this big light flash… I take it that means that the border was put up.

"Well to my knowledge, only you and I should be able to enter the clearing from now on."

"How did you do that?"

"Concentration?" I guessed

We entered the castle and found separate bedrooms to sleep in. I found a door with the name Margret carved into it. _ Margret… wasn't that my mother's name? _

Inside the room I found an old diary. I opened it and began to read it.

_January 21, 1993_

_The Vampires killed nearly all the wolves, only 50 remain. As far as they know there are no more werewolves. We have decided to relocate in case they return. But I fear that it they will find out eventually and once again attack._

All of the pages were torn out from January 22 to December 30th.

_December 31,1993_

_Today I have given birth to my second daughter, Kaitlin. Now that_ Kaitlin _has been born it is time to leave. I have given Kaitlin and Alexandra matching necklaces that will allow them to have a human form. I fear that the vampires will return so my husband and I must go fight them off. In case that they don't return I ask that my daughters go under human care and that Cole takes over until they turn 16 (In human years.)Once they turn 16 I ask that they return and take our role as the leaders of the wolf tribe. I don't want to give up my daughters at such a young age, for I fear that they won't remember me… but I will do as I must to keep them safe at any cost. I am afraid that I won't be returning from the vampire's home alive._

I put the book down. There wasn't anything else written in it. I got up to go place the book on a dresser when a letter fell out of the book. It looked as if it hadn't been opened.

_Kaitlin and Alexandra_was written on the top. _I don't really care if Alex is here or not, I'm going to open it any way! _I thought.

_My dearest daughters,_

_If you are reading this then I'm sorry to say that I am no longer with you. By now you should both be 16. I hope that Cole has followed my orders and let you two have taken over rule of the tribe. You must be up to your best defenses in case the vampires return. You father is very upset about the fact that you have to be given away to humans, and has nothing that he wishes for me to tell you. Charles has such a crazy mind; I don't know why I ever married him. Now before I go take this word of advice; stay together no matter what happens. I wish you two luck on the many journeys that you two will face. Good bye, I love you._

_-Margret and Charles (Mom and Dad)_

I was getting all teary eyed after reading the letter. As much as I wanted to take my mom's advice, I just couldn't go back and face Alex.

If Only she understood that I felt about Christian, he was one of the closest friends that I ever had. Besides Alex who turned out to be my sister. I didn't hate Alex, I just angry at her… but no matter what she'll all ways be my sister and my best friend.

I looked outside the window in my mother's bedroom. The sun had long set in the sky. _I should probably go to sleep._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.


	12. They Need Us, But I Need You!

I think the last chapter was a really important one, i don't know why i think that. I just do. Please continue reading for me and Kirin

* * *

I opened my eyes, there was glaring sunlight filtering from the thick branches in the forest. I stretched and got up onto all four feet.

_This isn't where I went to sleep._ I thought, it was true, I was sleeping under the protection of a evergreen bush the night before. I was starting to think that this was a dream, so I investigated the clearing I was at. I smelled blood everywhere, _I really don't want to be here._ I whimpered.

'No one wants to be here.' A nice sweet voice came from behind, I turned on my feet to face the intruder, my teeth bared and fur bristling. But there were two wolves, one with blood red eyes and black fur. And one with ice-blue eyes and white fur.

'Who are you?' I snarled, I settled into a defensive crouch.

The white wolf came forward, I sensed a presence about her, confidence maybe? 'I am Margret, yours and Kaitlin's mother.'

I stiffened, so I turned to the black wolf, "Are you our father?' I asked timidly.

He nodded and also stepped forward, 'I am Charles.'

I could feel the tears flow from my eyes as I went to meet our parents, "I can't tell you how amazing this is!' I cried.

They both pushed their muzzles into my shoulder fur, but I just stood there; inhaling their scents. We were there, still as the morning should be, until they pulled back and stood right in front of me. They were looking at me sadly.

'You have your mothers eyes.' Charles murmured to himself.

'And Kayla has your eyes.' I said, but then a pain shot down my spine and I fell to the forest floor, I laid there for a moment before struggling to get to my feet. 'I don't know what's happening, every time someone mentions'-I couldn't bring myself to speak her name-'_her_name, pain shoots down my spine.' I explained sadly.

'That is why we are here, to point you in the right direction of our old clearing.' Margret said.

'Old clearing?' I asked, confused. Why would they have an _old _clearing?

'Yes, we relocated after Kaitlin was born. And that was when we asked of Cole to take over while you two grew up in someone elses home.'

I felt dread in the pit of my stomach again for the second time in my whole life. 'Did the tribe get attacked by Vampires before the one now?'

The former leaders nodded, 'But we are here to tell you is that you need to get back home as soon as you find Kaitlin and her little Vampire friend.'

I growled slightly, 'I need to see this Vampire to really believe that he is good.'

'He is good, we have been looking at him with Kaitlin over the past few days. He is showing unconditional loyalty towards her.' Margret said.

'But how do I get there?'

'Follow the scent of the spilled blood.' Charles' voice was getting fainter, as well as their bodies.

'No, please stay!' I shouted, Then a vision took place.

_There were many wolves right outside the clearing, all were fighting about three vampires at one time. But a young black furred male was being stalked apon by a group of ten vampires._ I knew immediatly who that was, but I couldn't say anything. I felt rooted to the spot and silenced. But the vision continued. _They pounced on him, ready to sink their razor sharp teeth into his neck..._

_'Charles, watch out!' A young white female pounced onto the pile of Vampires and helped Charles to shake them off. But the leader of the Vampire army came from behind and twisted her neck until it was broken. Charles roared in defiance, 'Margret! No!' He roared. He bounded to kill the army commander but his rage was short-lived when two other vampires pounced onto his shoulders and twisted his neck. They jumped off and went to rejoin the battle. _

_'Your pathetic race of mutts is going to die Charles. I hope you know that.' The Vampire whispered into his ear before snapping his neck and Charles died._

* * *

'No!' I shouted, my eyes flipped open and I stared at the curtain of evergreen branches ahead of me. I crawled out of the safety of my shelter and stretched out my back. My fur felt clammy and disgusting, so I became human to get away from the nastiness. My clothes were horrible, they were dirty and torn, but when I felt comfortable to be back in wolf form I transformed back.

'I need to find her.' I said to myself, I sniffed at the air. There was an old dried blood smell contaminating the clean air. My eyes widened, _this was the spilled blood he was talking about!_ I ran along the scent, following the deathly scent towards the old clearing. I ran until I was forced to stop, there is a border here. And it was made by a wolf, I sniffed along the border. _Whew, a lot of purfume._ But even under the heavy scent, I could still smell Kayla.

'Sorry Kayla, I am so sorry, I should have let you bring the vampire into the clearing.' I called, hoping she would hear me.

'His name is Christian.'

I turned to see a very annoyed Kayla, I could tell from her eyes.

'You need to leave, now.' Was all she said.

'But, you need to come back. We need everyone to fight off the Vampires.' I tried to reason with her.

'No.' She turned away.

'What!' I stood there, shocked. 'Why?'

'I don't want to die!' She shouted.

'Kayla...'

'No! Don't you get it?'

'What am I supposed to get?' I was starting to get angry. I could see Kayla's shoulder fur starting to puff up.

'We are doomed. That's what!' She growled.

'No, we aren't, the tribe needs two leaders. Not just one to lead them. You need to come back. And you can bring your friend Christian.' I spoke quickly.

Kayla narrowed her eyes at me, 'I want to stay as far away from this war as possible.'

'So, it's okay if the tribe gets destroyed. Including me.' I snarled. I was really angry now.

Kayla became quiet. I turned away.

'The tribe dosen't need you as much as I do.' I stopped, my troat was thickening with emotion. 'But remember why we became friends. If we didn't and all of this was happening, I would understand completely.'

'Alex...' Kayla whispered, all traces of anger gone.

'I got to go and hunt. But I'll still be in the area if you want to talk to me.' I whispered coldly. I took one more look at her and bounded off into the woods.

'Alex!' Kayla shouted, I ignored her and went to hunt.

* * *

I loved this chapter, now you people know how Kayla's and Alex's parents died. Please reveiw, it makes us have more motivation.


	13. visions and memories

'Fine be that way!' Why was Alex all of the sudden ignoring me?

I transformed back into a human and walked into the castle. _Remember how we became friends._ She had said. _How did we become friends?_

FLASHBACK

I was a new student at a new school. I didn't make friends very easily_… maybe because I don't like other people. _I stood in front of the class why my teacher introduced me to everybody. "Ok sixth graders! We Have a new student today. Her name is Kaitlin. Kaitlin why don't you say hi to the class."

"I'm I go by Kayla."I muttered

"Ok, why don't you say hello to the class _Kayla."_

"Hello" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Very good Kaitlin, why don't you take a seat next to Alexandra."

_Ugh! Stupid teacher I said I prefer to go by Kayla!_

I sat down next to the girl who was supposedly Alexandra.

"Hi I'm Alex!" She said happily. _Great another crazy sunshine person!_

I ignored her and began my work.

Later at lunch,

I sat alone at m y own table… well until Alex came over and sat across from me.

"Hello! Do you mind if I sit here?"

_YES! _"No I guess it's ok."

"Thanks!"

"Uh, huh."

I pulled out my ipod hoping that if I stared to listen to music she might shut up.

But she didn't she pulled out my headphones and started to talk to me. I tuned her out most of the time, so I didn't really here whatever it was that she was trying to tell me.

At recess a whole group of snotty rich girls came up to me and began to chant "Kayla is emo!" over and over again until Alex came over and said "Cut it guys! Don't you know how to be nice to the new girl?"

They mean girls left. "Thanks…"

"Sure no problem."

END OF FLASHBACK 

After that we were really good friends.

1 month later,

I was sitting on the bed wearing a purple dress (that looked just like the blue one.)That belonged to my mother. Surprisingly it fit perfectly.

The war had supposedly started yesterday. _I wonder if it's still going on? _

Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in"

It was Christian (A/N no duh Kayla!)

"Are you sure that you don't want to go help your friends?"f

"Yes. Are you sure that you don't want to go help yours?"

"They're not my friends!"

"I was just joking." I said with a slight laugh.

He sat down on the bed next to me. As soon as he did I got a vision.

_I saw Alex lying on the ground in pain. "Where's your sister Alex? We're dying to meet her." One vampire asked… who I was guessing to be the leader. "She's… not… h- here." Alex struggled to say._

"_Well then! She'll be here soon!" The vampire took a step to the side, and I saw my sister Sammy all tied up. "If she doesn't come soon, I'll kill the girl."_

"_Sammy…" Alex said before losing consciousness._

They vision came to a sudden stop. (A/N Kayla has the ability to see the future while Alex has the ability to see the past.)

"We have to go… now! They have my sister Sammy."

I ran around until I found the castle's weapon room. I picked up a sword and hung it around my waist. We Ran out of the Castle as fast as we could. We were at the clearing before I knew it.

I took my sword from its case and destroyed every vampire in sight. I was filled with rage which was giving me limitless power. Soon there were no more vampires.

I untied Sammy and told her to climb on my back. I transformed into a wolf and she climbed onto my back. I pulled Alex away until I found a doctor to treat Alex. I left her inside the castle and took Sammy home.

2 days later,

Alex finally let Christian inside the boundaries… which made me really happy.

"I would never have in a million years thought that I would ever see you wear a dress."

I turned around to see Alex standing behind me. I laughed "Me either" I said " Alex can I tell you something?"

"Sure Kayla… anything."

"I- " all of the sudden I was Christian coming back from his hunting trip. "Never mind I'll tell you later."


	14. Almost Dying is Not Fun

I'm writing what happened before Kayla rescued Alex first, and then what happened afterwords. This is Alex's POV on the whole thing from last chapter after the memory.

* * *

"Cole is everything ready?" I called out, the wolves around me were sparring with each other until the battle started. The war started yesterday and we fended them off enough to be able to get some rest.

'Yes, but Alex, I suggest you become a wolf now.' Cole's voice said inside my head.

I nodded absently and became my wolf self, it was almost too easy to turn into a wolf. It was more of a reflex, something you just did and didn't have to think about.

I heard many shouts coming from the dark woods, 'It's coming.' I stated matter-of-fact.

That was when the snarls started around me, I thought it was interesting. But I never realized that the loudest snarl was coming from me.

"Attack!" a gravely voice shouted from the woods.

'Attack!' I repeated, the wolves bounded forward and started to pounce onto the oncoming vampires.

I hesitated; I might have been training for the past month, but I was still wary of my surroundings.

A blond and a black-haired vampire came charging towards me, I ripped off two of their arms as they came running.

They started to screech in pain, but it was odd how they were screeching. It had the pain, but it seemed to be signaling a powerful presence. I silenced them by severing their heads from their bodies. After the first wave of Vampires, a lone one came out. And in his stone cold grasp was a small girl.

It didn't take me long to identify the little girl, her blond hair and her blue eyes full of fear. 'Sammy!' I shouted.

The vampire was a blur when he found me, he was the same vampire that killed both of my parents.

Two vampires must have snuck up behind me, because soon I was on the ground and bleeding. The blood was gushing out, I was starting to feel weak.

"Become human, wolf. Or the end comes faster." He hissed.

I glared up at him, but I complied, my human form was as battered and bloody as my wolf form.

"Where is your sister, Alex?" The vampire laughed cruelly, "We're dying to meet her."

I snarled and tried to put as much venom into my voice as possible, "She's...not...h-here." I struggled, my voice becoming more and more weak.

"Well Then! She'll be here soon." He placed Sammy on the ground and stepped to the side, " If she doesn't come soon, I'll kill the girl." He threatened.

I couldn't help but ask myself, what is stopping him from killing Sammy. But it was getting too much, I was getting weaker and weaker. I knew I was going to die, _I'm so sorry Kayla._ I glared up at the leader vampire one last time and tried to give Sammy some encouragement.

"Sammy..." But that was all I could get out before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I never have faced death before today, I never thought I'd ever have to when I first joined the tribe. I seemed to be going back in forth of being awake and alive to dying.

I caught glimpses of someone destroying vampires with just a flick of their wrist. I decided to open my eyes for a moment.

_Kayla..._

She was here at last, and she was helping the other wolves kill off the vampires. She would lead when I die. I was grateful for knowing her...

* * *

There was something bright penitrating my darkness, I groaned and rolled over. _I thought I was dead, but something seems off._

I opened my eyes to see Kayla, Danny, Cole, and Sharon.

"You saved me." I said to Kayla, but she seemed to be so happy that she was crying.

I sat up in my big plush bed without much effort.

"The extent of your injuries were very little, but they just weren't treated right away." Cole whispered.

"That's great, and I was all ready to hand the gauntlet off to Kayla." I teased.

"Hey, I didn't come back to have you die on me." Kayla punched my arm.

But all through this banter, Danny stayed deathly quiet.

"Danny, are you okay?" I looked at him worriedly.

He nodded and smiled a little, but the smile vanished when he began to speak, " Was worried that you wouldn't wake up, I was hanging on the edge of sanity when you were brought in here."

I scrutinized him, "Well, I thought that I was going to die, but I didn't. So, no need to worry." I assured him. I was all ready to give him a reassuring hug when the smell hit me like a bull-dozer.

"Yeah, I haven't bathed in about two days." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, if you even want to consider a hug or anything from me. You go and take a shower." I shooed him away. He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Cole, Sharon. I need to talk to Kayla." I said.

They nodded and walked out.

I got up and out of bed and put on a soft robe. "So, how's Sammy." I asked as I turned back to her.

"She's as okay as she'll ever be. I think she will be scarred for life." She came to stand beside me when I walked to the window.

"I give you permission."

"Huh, what?" Kayla was confused.

"Christian can come inside the boundary." I explained further. But unexpectedly, Kayla gave me a big hug.

"Oh Thank you Alex." She squealed.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. "Did you just squeal like a little girl?"

"..."

"Forget it, go tell him while I get dressed." I smiled and pushed her out the door.

I walked to the closet and picked a nice lime green dress out of the little closet. I brushed out my hair and applied some black eyeliner. I put on some shoes and walked out to the clearing. Kayla was waiting there just watching little wolf pups playing with each other.

"I never thought in a million years that you would be wearing a dress."

She turned around and laughed, "Me either." She stopped, "Alex can I tell you something?"

I smiled, "Sure Kayla, anything."

I smelled Christian coming and we both turned, he was smiling widely.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Kayla stammered.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Christian directed the question at me.

"I'm fine, actually I feel great."

"That's good, you gave us quite a scare." He frowned.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't die." I tried to laugh, but my voice broke. I was very close to dying.

"Well, as long as Mr. Vamp lives here we don't have to worry about another attack." Kayla laughed nervously.

I knew that kind of laugh for as long as I thought boys were hot. Oh My God! Kayla likes Christian, a lot!

"Christian, not to be rude, but I need to talk to Kayla for a moment." I said, smiling.

He nodded and guestured with a pale hand that I should proceed.

I dragged Kayla far enough that he couldn't hear us.

"What's up?"

I rolled my eyes, "You like Christian." I stated.

* * *

Ciffy, I will let Kirin have Kayla justify herself. lol review.


	15. Questions

I blushed. _Is it that obvious? _"NO! I only like him as a friend." I lied "Come on Alex, you know me have I ever really cared for a boy before?"

"No but…"

"Exactly" I said cutting her off.

Later that night,

I couldn't sleep, so I just stared at the ceiling. _This is stupid! I'm soooo bored. Oh, I know I'll go back to the other wolf clearing and see if I can find anything else out about my parents._

I wrote a quick letter and placed it on my bed.

_Dear Alex,_

_I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go to the old clearing to see if I can find anything else out about are parents. I might not be back for a few days._

_-Kayla_

_P.S. I give you permission to enter the old clearing._

I got dressed in a sleeveless black dress (A/N all of Kayla's dresses are sleeveless.) and put on a black cloak. I grabbed my sword and left. I took my horse Misty and together we rode away.

At the old clearing,

I left Misty outside and entered the castle. I went straight to my mother's room. On the dresser I found a letter. _That letter was not here last time._ It looked like a rather new letter. I picked it up. The just the name _Kaitlin _was written on the envelope. I opened the letter.

_Kaitlin,_

_I have a special quest for you. I have found a spell that will give you special powers. It is important that you do __not __show this to your sister Alexandra._

_1drop of dragon blood_

_1unicorn horn_

_3enchanted mushrooms _

_1rare tiger flower_

_2vampire fangs_

_1silver dragon scale_

_1drop of water from the mist pond_

_1small portion of fire from the flames of eternity_

_Lastly, the necklace that gives you your human form. _

_This will make you the strongest of all werewolves. Your sister was like us, she was defeated by the vampires. But you defeated them all, and for a reward I have given this spell to you. When you mix the items together it is very important that you repeat this 3 times; 'I will give up my human life and all of my human memories to become the most powerful werewolf in the world!' When you say those words you have to mean it otherwise it won't work. Kaitlin take this advice on your journey; use your powers to see the future… it will help you greatly. _

_-Margret (Mom)_

I put down the letter. Many questions were racing through my mind. I sat down on the bed. _How did my mom write me a letter if she's dead? Was the letter really from her? Is she somehow still alive? Why would she not want me to tell Alex about the quest? Will I remember Alex… I met her as a human? Will I still have feelings for Christian? Should I go on this quest? If I go on the quest will I come back?_

Before I could answer any of the questions I fell asleep.


	16. What Should I Do?

I sat in bed, playing with my hair. I never thought that _Kayla_ would be the one to save us all. I guess there was nothing special about me; just because _I _was also defeated by the vampires.

I was in bed thinking about all of this, and only _I _wasn't there for the tribe. Who knew how long it was until Kayla arrived at the battle. No wolves were hurt though, I was grateful for that.

But I needed answers; I don't know if I am cut out for this or not. I want to know if I should give up this life and go back to being a plain old human. But my heart was telling me that if I _do_ give this up, I would miss out on a sister. I don't know why I was telling myself this, but I had the feeling that something was out of place.

I sighed and put on a dark purple dress with bright sparkles. I smiled; it reminded me of the night sky. I creeped out of my room and went to Kayla's room. It was cracked open and the light was still on.

"Kayla?" I whispered. I looked in and saw a note placed neatly on her bed.

It was talking about how she is going to the old clearing and looking for more stuff on our parents.

I wondered if there was something there that would help me get out of this stage of thinking. I sighed and ran gracefully and quietly out of the castle. I shifted to my wolf form and sprinted in the direction of the old clearing. It didn't take long; probably because I've been to the border before. I kept running until I got to the castle. I shifted back to human and walked in. I walked until I saw my father's old room. It was easy to say because his name was carved into the door.

I walked in, like any guy's, his room was a little messy. I was looking around when I saw a little envelope with my name on it. I opened it up and started to read.

_Alexandra,_

_You are like myself, always expecting the worst. But let me tell you, you _are_ special. You aren't letting yourself let out your true potential though, you need to give up your human self. It is the dominant form right now, let your wolf form be the dominant. But I must warn you, if you give it up, you will look more different as a human than as you are now. Take or don't take my advice, it is your decision to do so._

_Charles(dad)._

I mulled over the letter a couple times, but this still didn't give me any answers. It just told me what I should do. It did tell me to make my own decision though. I shook my head to clear it, I still don't know what to do. I climbed into the bed, it was a lot nicer than my other one. I knew Kayla was here, so I will talk about how I need to decide to leave the tribe or stay. Because, I have let the tribe down during the battle, but should I give my human form up to the wolf. I don't think i should, only because Danny isn't a wolf. If he was I would consider this.

_I wonder if Danny could become a wolf..._that was my last statement to myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

Not my longest chapter about Alex, but I hope that it had something meaningful in it.


	17. Thoughts of leaving

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter... i've been having problems with word so i had to use something else. Please R&R.

I woke up around 7:00 am. _That whole quest thing hade to be a dream. _i looked down and sure enough the letter from my mom was in my hand. _Do I really want to do this? _Before i could answer, somebody nocked on my door. Quickly sat on the letter so who ever it was didn't see it.

"Come in" I said

Alex walked into the room. "Hey"

"Your here!" I exclaimed

"Yup... thanks for letting me in."

"No problem..."

I was tempeted to tell her about the quest. I wanted her opion on wether or not i should go on the quest, but i wasn't about to betray my mom.

"why don't we go back to the other wolf clearing?" I suggested

I stood up. "Hey Kayla... what's that?"

"What?"

"That letter on your bed."

_Crap she saw the letter, now what was supposed to do?_

"Oh... um it's nothing. It's just some thing describing how this castle was built." I lied

"Oh... sounds boring.'

"Ya..."

Once we entered the clearing i saw Christian sitting by himself. I walked up to him.

"Hey... so do you like it here so far?"

"I guess... i just feel like i don't fit in."

"Well... we're wolves and your a vampire... so you really don't fit in."

"I know..."

"Hey i was only joking."

Christian decided to go hunting so i continued to sit outside alone. _I Think That i should go on this quest... it seems that my mom really wants me to. But what about Alex and Christian? I Can't leave them behind. But I do want to be the most powerful wolf in the world... _

_"Ok mom, you win. I'm gonna go on this for you."_

_"_Alex... I'm really sorry but i have to go."

"Why's that?"

"I can't tell you now... but some day i promise i'll tell you."

I turned and left with out saying another word. Alex looked really sad but didn't argue with my decission.

That night i changed into another sleevless black dress, grabbed my sword, and put on my cloak. I took misty and rode away. I had my mom's letter so i would know what to get.

_I hope i'm doing the right thing._

THE END?

This is the end of this story... but don't worry we won't leave you without answers. Kayla's quest and much more will all be in the sequel so please if you like this read the sequel! Yes that's an order... now get to it!


	18. Prom and Changes

No, this is not the end. Kayla's last chapter was the end of Kayla, but this is Alex's end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine

* * *

I looked after her sadly but she just continued to run outside the borders and into the unknown.

"Are you okay?" Danny said next to me.

"I'm fine, besides how many times has Kayla done this and she comes back." I was trying to convince myself as well as the others around him.

* * *

_3 Months Later._

I stood there in the mirror, but I saw how I looked and wondered if I was the same person from four or so months ago. I shook my head of those thoughts and finished getting ready for the big dance.

My dark purple dress with silver sparkles was the dress of choice for this occasion, but I still couldn't bring myself to wear it.

"Come on Alex, you need to get over it." I told myself. I sighed and pulled the dress over my head and smoothed it out. I went and put on some light purple eyeshadow and some eyeliner to go with it. But when I was done with that, I couldn't think what to do with my hair. I eyed the loose ringlets that started to take place not long in my hair and went to curl them to make them tighter. After ten minutes of hard work on my hair I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called, I didn't want Danny to come in yet...

"Cole." He answered.

"Come in, but just wait in the main bedroom, I'm in the bathroom." I heard a door open and close and I finished my hair. I put a flower hair clip in the back to hold some hair back. I opened the door and saw Cole looking guilty and fidgeting around.

"So, what do you need?" I asked him, suspicion setting in.

"I need to talk to you about your leadership." Cole said quickly.

I sighed and sat down next to him, "Really, what's bothering you about my leadership?"

Cole let out a breath and looked normal before answering me. "You need a co-leader."

I froze, "Uh, Kayla is my co-leader."

"You need someone who will stop running away and take up the responsibilities of the tribe."

"Why can't the tribe have only one leader?" I asked, i just wanted to not talk about it.

"Our tribe is big enough that we need two leaders, in case there are other battles for our territory and you are sick." Cole explained.

"Well, who do you suggest should be the co-leader?" I needed his advice in order to do this.

"That is up to you, but i would make it quick. You don't know what would be going on soon enough." He stood up.

"What? Are you a fortune teller now?" I teased him.

Cole turned and smiled at me before walking out of the room.

I frowned and looked out the window.

_How am I supposed to replace Kayla?_ I asked myself, but a knock pulled me out.

"Alex, are you ready?" An excited voice said quietly from behind the door.

"Yeah, come in." I smiled and stood up. I fussed over my hair in the time Danny came into the door. He had a purple corsage with lavender and a purple rose.

He put it on my wrist and I put my boutonniere in the lapel of his tux.

"I never thought I would be going to prom." I whispered, I could feel Danny's gaze on me as I looked away.

"We could not go if you want." Danny suggested.

I turned and smirked at him, "No, I want to go."

He smiled and took my hand, and our prom night officially began.

* * *

I smiled; Prom was going great so far. I saw some friends from before I left. They asked where I went and I said I was with some relatives in a different state.

But I still couldn't get rid of the nagging of Cole's words.

_"You need a co-leader."_

I knew who I wanted as that leader, but I wasn't sure on how to get him do do it. I walked back to Danny and a slow song came on. (A/N: And just to be funny I'm going to have it be _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ by Iron and Wine.)

"Prom is going great Danny, thank you for inviting me." I said; my throat was tight with emotion so I couldn't say anything else.

"Of course, and I'm glad you came." He smiled, we just swayed side to side and looked at each other for an immeasurable time before I spoke again.

"Danny?"

He looked at me, "Hmm?" The song stopped and Prom was almost over. I pulled him to the side.

"We need to talk." I hissed.

He nodded and we walked out to the far end of the garden where no one could hear us.

"I'm sure that this isn't gonna turn out well. Because having to talk to someone always turns out bad."

"No, it's not what you think, but it could be bad or good. Depends on how you see it." I reassured him. I could see Danny exhale in relief.

"So, let's hear it."

"I never really told you anything about my life have I?" I asked him.

He shook his head and spoke, "No, because I feel you don't want to talk about it so I don't nag you."

"Well, here is the first thing, I don't...age as fast as you do." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Like every 100 years to you, would be only 2 years to me."

Danny became quiet and just stood there.

"You know Cole?"

He nodded.

"He may look 25, but he is close to 700 years old." I admitted.

"So, why are you telling me this?" His eyes narrowed.

"Because, I can have you age like that, but I don't know if you would want to."

His mood lightened and he smiled. "You would do that? For me?"

I nodded and he took me into a hug and spinned me around. But I still wasn't done. "But here is another problem."

"What is it?"

"Cole came in before you did and told me I needed to pick a co-leader." I said quietly.

"So, you need help in making a decision?"

"I don't know yet, but I think we need to visit Martona the Medicine Wolf after we leave here." I suggested.

"I know her, she is very odd."

I laughed, but a voice over the loudspeaker interupted our little conversation.

"Alex Montgomery, We know you are here. Come out and see your parents." The voice boomed.

I froze; my parents were here. I needed to get myself and Danny out of here as fast as I can. I took Danny's hand and we ran into the woods.

I shifted into my wolf form as fast as I could and had him jump on, and then we booked it and ran out as fast as I could. I ran until I reached the clearing. I stopped and tried to breathe normally. Danny got off and I sank to the ground; breathing like I had ran in a marathon.

I started to breathe evenly and I shifted back to human. "That was close." I said.

"Maybe Prom wasn't such a good idea." Danny helped me up and I brushed off my dress.

"Nah, I still had fun." I smiled.

"Well, that's good." He yawned.

"How about we visit Martona tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." He walked into the castle and I gave him a hug before going to my own bedroom and getting rest for tomorrow.

* * *

We were right outside Martona's Den and we walked in.

"Ah, Alex and Danny. I know why you are here." She stated, still looking at her herbs and poultices.

I stole a glance at Danny, but he shrugged and we walked up to her. Martona was the oldest member of the tribe, she looked about 50 years old and there were legends that said she was close to 2000 years old. Her hair still as brown as it was when she was younger, and her pale gray eyes touched with wisdom and tolerant amusement.

"You know who you want your co-leader to be, but I must warn you. It will not be easy." She turned to look at Danny next.

"She has chosen you to be her co-leader, but she was afraid of your reaction so she waited until now to tell you."

Danny looked at me and then back at Martona, "How is that possible? I'm not a Wolf."

Something sparkled in Martona's eyes. "Well, I can help you become one." And she looked at me.

"It is Danny's decsion, not mine." I said.

"Um, Alex. You want me to be your co-leader?" Danny said.

I nodded, "I couldn't think of anyone to be more dependable." I admitted.

"Well, we must hurry! The only time during the year that this can happen is upon us in about an half hour." She took our arms and drug us to a large flat stone in a small clearing.

"What do you mean Martona?" I asked, breathless.

"Daniel can only become a wolf when he drinks this potion," Martona held up a clear liquid bottle,"during the solar eclipse." She explained. Her face took on a grave emotion.

"What is the problem?" I asked.

"There is a fifty/fifty chance that he will survive the change."

I looked at Danny, he wasn't showing any emotion.

"Danny, what are you thinking?" I eyed him incredulosly. Surely he won't do it now that he knows the risks.

"I'll do it." He said, I was shocked. No he couldn't do it, I wont let him.

"Danny, you know the risks of this choice you're making. Don't do it." I begged him.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "I have to do this Alex."

I looked at him as he went up to Martona and she took him to the middle of the large stone.

"It is almost time, once the moon fully covers the sun, you need to drink the potion." Martona called from the edge of the stone, and she lithely leaped off the stone and walked to where I was.

"Please Danny! Don't do this!" I cried.

He looked at me with the message that I have never heard from him before. It said _I love you_.

The sky seemed to darken and I looked up; the sun was being covered by the moon. I was starting to panic; Danny wouldn't listen to me and ditch the idea of becoming like us.

I closed my eyes and sat down on the ground. I felt myself swaying with emotional stress. But I faintly heard Martona telling Danny to drink the potion.

I didn't realize I fainted when Martona woke me up with smelling salts.

I sneezed and opened my eyes, my hearing came back and that was when I heard the howling. The painful howling that belonged to my boyfriend Danny, even though his voice was unrecognizable.

I saw a giant mound of black fur on laying on the flat stone, and I didn't think I just ran up to him.

He was breathing heavily; still trying to compose himself from the change that racked his body for how long.

'Now I know how you must have felt in Chemestry Class that day after Winter break.' His voice whispered in my head, and I looked at him. His sky-blue eyes were gone and replaced with a almost glowing lime green color.

" I don't care if it is between life and death next time, we will think the next desicion through." I felt tears run down my face.

'All right, can I get up now?' Danny asked.

I smiled and let myself off of him, and I watched him get onto all four feet. I stared at him; the sunlight behind him made him look even more mighty looking.

'This will take some getting used to.'

I nodded and looked at him, but that was when I knew that he could help me lead the tribe and wait for Kayla to come back.

_I really hope I made the right desicion._

* * *

This is the end of the story, but don't fret. The next story with Kayla, Alex, Danny and the others will be published soon. Thank you for reading this and please review.


End file.
